This invention pertains to the art of electrical lighting control systems, and more particularly to automotive control systems relating to signaling of a braking of the vehicle via a brake light.
The invention is particularly applicable to either integral assembly or, supplemental addition by kit, of a flasher control unit for a middle brake light of an automobile for enhanced display indication of braking of the vehicle. However, it will be appreciated to those skilled in the art that the invention can be readily adapted for use in other environments as, for example, where similar cautionary signaling is regularly provided, and where in certain circumstances, usually relating to time, an inhibiting of the precautionary signaling is desired to avoid repetitive or irritating flashing.
As our road system becomes more crowded and concern for driver safety continues to increase due to the dangers of such increased traffic density, concerns have naturally arisen about improved signaling of adjacent vehicle operations to drivers. Crowded superhighway conditions particularly present the need for such improved signaling. The middle brake light, commonly positioned in the back window of a vehicle, presents a more visible brake light to a following driver since it is raised from the conventional tail light position to about eye level to be more noticeable.
The subject invention is concerned with enhanced signaling of braking operations, and is particularly concerned with adjusting the operation of the middle brake light in such a way that it can be even more clearly perceptible to a following car that the preceding vehicle has begun a braking event.
In recent years, design trends have been to make the brake light larger and higher on the vehicle, but flashing has been primarily limited to emergency vehicles. Consumer vehicles have used flashing lights as a safety warning to following drivers when the flashers have been used because the vehicle is stopped, usually on a road side. People are thus generally aware that a flashing light, particularly on a road, is a signal for special concern.
The subject invention seeks to exploit the awareness of the accepted meaning of a flashing light, as well as its greater noticeability, to provide a safer signaling system for a vehicle braking event.
Although brake light flashing systems are known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,841), such systems comprise prolonged interruptions of the power signal to the lamp, i.e., where the lamp is perceived as completely on or completely off De-powering a brake lamp during a braking event, so that the lamp is perceived as off, is not desirable for safety reasons, and in some jurisdictions is illegal.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved device which overcomes the above referenced problems and satisfies the foregoing design objectives to provide a new brake light interval modulation unit with flasher lockout, which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, readily adaptable to a plurality of uses with vehicle brake lights having a variety of conventional characteristics, easy to install, and which provides improved safer and more noticeable signaling of vehicle braking.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a control system for modulating the intensity of a vehicle""s brake light for enhanced display indication of the braking of the automobile. The system includes a modulation unit sized to be disposed within the brake light and interposed electrically between a lamp of the brake light and an energy supply. The unit includes a circuit for sequentially adjusting power from the energy supply to the lamp for a first determined time interval simultaneous with the braking of the automobile for generating a desired intensity flashing of the lamp, while continuously supplying a steady power level to the lamp after expiration of the first timer interval and during continued braking. A lockout timer precludes the flashing of the brake lamp by the unit for a second predetermined time interval after release of the braking for avoiding repetitive flashing in stop-and-go traffic.
The unit includes a modulator serially connected between the lamp and the energy supply, and a processor for adjusting the power level corresponding to the desired intensity flashing. The processor includes an internal oscillator, selectively programmable for controlling a rate of the sequential adjusting.
The lockout timer may comprises a capacitor sized to discharge at a rate after the release of the brake, wherein a failure to discharge below a certain level is indicative of the precluding of the sequentially adjusting.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention a method is provided for operating an interval intensity modulator comprising a brake light of a vehicle for improved indication of braking of the vehicle. The method comprises steps of detecting the braking of the vehicle by the transmitting of a supply of energy to the brake light coincident with the braking The next step comprises sequentially adjusting the supply of energy via a modulator connected to the light for generating a flashing intensity of the light during braking. The time extent of the flashing is detected so that the flashing can be stopped after a preselected time period so that the light will then be continually on during the braking. After the brake is released, a second preselected time period is detected for locking out the flashing to avoid excessive repetitive flashing during stop-and-go traffic.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a brake light comprising a first region operative as a conventional brake light and a second region separately controlled from the first region. A controller is operative to time a braking event and a period between braking events and to selectively modulate the second region based on the timing of the braking event and a period between braking events.
For example, the first region includes red light emitting diodes and the second region includes yellow light emitting diodes, although incandescent lights could also be used. For instance, the first region may meet all the regulatory requirements of a brake light. Therefore, the second region can be modulated as desired for maximum impact on the perception of a following driver.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention a brake light controller is provided that is operative to modulate a current through a light source. The brake light controller comprises a pulse width modulator operative to selectively modulate an average current through the light source, a lockout timer operative to prevent the pulse width modulator from modulating the average current through the light source if the current through the light source had been modulated recently, and, a modulation interval timer operative to limit a length of time the pulse width modulator modulates the average current through the light source.
One benefit obtained by use of the present invention is a brake unit which provides enhanced indication of the braking of the vehicle.
Another benefit obtained by the present invention is an intensity flasher which can avoid repetitive, irritating flashing during frequent braking of the vehicle, such as during stop-and-go traffic.
Another benefit of the subject invention is a modulating unit which can be integrally formed into a circuit element conveniently sized for locating in the casing of a brake light, and thus is particularly well suited to add on in kit form, but can also be original equipment.
Other benefits and advantages for the subject new modulation unit will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of this specification.